


What Have I Done For You Lately?

by danika (persephone20)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, story stubs that have never gone anywhere but need a home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/danika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story I keep wanting to come back to, but haven't yet. Inspired merely by listening to 'Need You Now' and 'Rolling in the Deep' on repeat ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have I Done For You Lately?

Puck was with Rachel in a grocery store in New York, of all places, when he lowered his gaze. He then made sure to shuffle himself slightly to the side so he'd be in Rachel's line of sight should she have looked up and seen what he'd just seen.

All of this did not go past without Rachel indeed looking up and noticing that Puck was acting mightily weird.

"... What is it?" she asked. Her immediate reaction was to try to glance to the side of him. Puck grabbed both of her arms with his hands and leaned in to take her lips in a kiss.

"What? I can't be romantic every once in a while?" he asked, with the Puckerman charm that he'd never quite left behind.

Rachel grinned for a little while. Then she seemed to remember the many times in the past that Puck had successfully distracted her in exactly that way. There was the time when Finn had been walking down a street in Lima with Quinn. There had been that time when Puck had been eying off a girl whose skirt had gotten bunched up in undies. There had been... too many times. And so Rachel had learned.

She liked to think she had learned.

"What are you really up to, Puckerman?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising one of her eyebrows at him. Her toe was seconds away from starting to tap on the linoleum floor.

Puck's easy smile faded. Rachel only called him Puckerman when she was suspicious of him, so that would have been a giveaway even without her new posture. Damn. He'd never dated a woman long enough that she caught him out on his tricks every time. Well, there'd been Lauren, but that had also been high school, and Puck hadn't really been using the full set of his tricks on her since she'd been playing so hard to get in the bedroom department.

Surprisingly, Rachel had been nowhere near so difficult in that department. But, man, she made up for it in other areas.

Areas that Puck had already decided he didn't want Jesse Fucking St James to have any access to again. Again again. Damn, what was it with this guy and his continuing to come back in and out of Rachel's life? On that note, what was it about Rachel who kept on having on and off again relationships with the same guys. It was the same with Finn, and with...

Come to think of it, Puck didn't really have so much of a problem about that whole tendency of Rachel's.

But not when it had to do with Jesse St James. He'd had about a fourth of a second to make that decision when he'd seen him at the other end of the isle, and he was squared with that decision.

"Rachel?"

Unfortunately, Jesse wasn't in on that decision.

Puck watched the way that Rachel's eyes widened, as she recognised the voice of the douche even before her eyes caught sight of him. Puck realised he should have guessed that this would be the way Jesse would play it, should have motioned to Rachel that they need to keep moving otherwise they'd never get to that rehearsal she was so excited about.

 _If I'd been Finn,_ Puck thought, darkly, _I might have been able to stop this. She always had more of a soft spot for Finn._.

As it was, Puck stood there like a doof, rolling his eyes, and turning around to face the man that Rachel had once told him she'd moved to New York for.

*

"I was always going to come to New York. Jesse just made it easier. He had a place here already. He said it was okay for me to crash on his couch, then he was a real gentleman about it. Never once pushed me into doing anything..."

As Puck had watched Rachel chew on that straw, he'd known that the amount of pushing St James would have had to do at that time would have been minimal. That was probably why he hadn't done it, Puck was sure. Another one of his famous mind games.

*


End file.
